It is known that from time to time house plants can become infested with pests which feed on the plant and which, is not controlled, can weaken or even kill the plant. Pesticides are known for controlling such pests; however, at present, such pesticides are usually applied by spraying the plant. The disadvantage of spraying resides in the tendency for the pesticide to be washed from the leaves, stems, etc. of the plant when the plant is watered and/or misted. Furthermore, spraying must be done periodically to be effective, and there exists the danger of children consuming the pesticides, not to mention the mess involved in mixing the sprays, cleaning the applicators, etc. Thus, there is an ever-present demand for an effective yet safe pesticide dispenser.